The vertebrae in a patient's spinal column are linked to one another by the intevertebral disc and the facet joints. This three joint complex controls the movement of the vertebrae relative to one another. Each vertebra has a pair of articulating surfaces located on the left side, and a pair of articulating surfaces located on the right side, and each pair includes a superior articular surface and an inferior articular surface. Together the superior and inferior articular surfaces of adjacent vertebrae form a facet joint. Facet joints are synovial joints, which means that each joint is surrounded by a capsule of connective tissue and produces a fluid to nourish and lubricate the joint. The joint surfaces are coated with cartilage allowing the joints to move or articulate relative to one another.
Diseased, degenerated, impaired, or otherwise painful facet joints and/or discs can require surgery to restore function to the three joint complex. In the lumbar spine, for example, one form of treatment to stabilize the spine and to relieve pain involves fusion of the facet joint. There are various techniques for stabilizing and treating the facet joint. However, current instrumentation can limit the available techniques by requiring specific insertion trajectories and/or by providing limited options for securement to the various anatomies surrounding the facet joint.
Accordingly, there is a need for instrumentation and techniques that can facilitate insertion and securement of implants in various orientations and to varied bony anatomies to facilitate the safe and effective stabilization of facet joints.